warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blazing Star (book)/Chapter 24
Chapter description :Thunder is crouched next to Lightning Tail behind an outcrop of rock. His other side feels empty and cold, and he wonders where Star Flower is. He thinks about how he hasn't seen her since she left the hollow for more rogue recruits. Thunder feels uneasy, hoping the she-cat is okay. An edge to his voice, Lightning Tail asks if he is missing his precious Star Flower. The tom responds that what's happening is too important for mocking. The black tom shamefully admits that he just doesn't want to see his friend get hurt. Thunder reassures Lightning Tail that Star Flower would never hurt him, and that the two understand each other. Lightning Tail is not convinced, but doesn't say anything. :Gray Wing arrives, explaining which cats are hiding where. When he mentions Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur will be participating, Thunder questions why he's letting kits fight. The gray tom asks if he's ever tried to control nearly full-grown cats, mentioning that he remembers a big-pawed kit who was eager too. The ginger tom admits that Gray Wing is right, thankful that Pebble Heart stayed at the hollow to help Holly. Gray Wing continues, telling Thunder that Dappled Pelt and Jagged Peak have delivered messages to River Ripple and Wind Runner. He adds that River Ripple promised to keep a lookout on the riverbank, while Wind Runner's answer was unclear, and that they can only hope she'll bring help. Thunder looks toward the brown she-cat's camp, but doesn't spot her or Gorse Fur. :Lightning Tail gasps, drawing the ginger tom's attention back to the clearing. He spots Clear Sky striding into the clearing confidently yet warily, and Thunder realizes that One Eye would never realize he had his friends to back him up. The light gray tom sits down, motionless. The ginger tabby holds his breath as he waits for One Eye to appear; Lightning Tail flicks his tail impatiently. :Suddenly, the mangy tom explodes from a nearby rabbit burrow rather than emerging from the trees. Gray Wing hisses in frustration that the cats didn't think of him doing that. Thunder says that they should've realized One Eye would do something tricky. Clear Sky spins around, but is too late, as One Eye is already swiping at the unsuspecting tom. He claws at Clear Sky's ear, causing blood to poor down his face. The gray tom shakes the blood from his face in an attempt to get it out of his eyes. Thunder thinks to himself that this is the worst possible start. The large tom wants to help his father, but remembers Clear Sky telling him that he wanted One Eye to feel overconfident at first. The two toms continue fighting. One Eye leaps away from his opponent and asks him if he's ready to die, to which Clear Sky responds that the mangy tom will be the only one dying. They continue to tussle, and it is unclear who is winning until the light gray tom has his belly exposed with his opponent ready to strike. :Thunder gives the signal for the others to launch themselves at One Eye. Clear Sky attempts to distract the pale ginger tom, but he turns around to face Thunder and his cats. He senses Gray Wing and Lightning Tail racing alongside him. The bright ginger tom looks around, spotting Cloud Spots leading his group, Night, Dew, and River Ripple charging from the river, and Wind Runner charging towards them with Gorse Fur by her side. Thunder realizes they must have left their kits with Slate, remembering her from Gray Wing's encounter. The thought distracts him, and he catches his paw in a rabbit hole, tripping and tumbling. :Lightning Tail calls to his friend to look up, and Thunder sees cats rushing towards them from the direction of the forest. Expecting to see some of Clear Sky's cats, he is shocked to see that they're One Eye's followers, and is astounded that there are so many of them. As the group rushes forward, they divide. One group pushes between the rogue leader and River Ripple. Another group darts into Wind Runner's path. A third group rushes in front of Thunder and Lightning Tail, snarling. The ginger tom tells the rogues to get out of there, as it isn't their fight. The attackers don't move, and he spots One Eye on top of a high rock, looking around with sardonic satisfaction. Thunder wonders how their plan had gone so horribly wrong, and wonders if he had known they would back up Clear Sky. :One Eye laughs harshly, asking if they had really thought they could get the better of him. He then adds for his daughter to show herself. Thunder watches in horror as Star Flower leaps up next to the mangy rogue leader. Guilt crashes over the ginger tom, and he can't even bear to look at Lightning Tail. Gray Wing speaks up from Thunder's side, telling his foster son that he's been betrayed. Characters Major *Clear Sky *One Eye }} Minor *Star Flower *Gray Wing *Unnamed rogues }} Mentioned *Cloud Spots *Shattered Ice *Mud Paws *Mouse Ear *Owl Eyes *Sparrow Fur *Pebble Heart *Holly *Jagged Peak *Dappled Pelt *Wind Runner *River Ripple *Gorse Fur *Dew *Night *Moth Flight (Unnamed) *Dust Muzzle (Unnamed) *Slate }} Important events *The battle between One Eye's rogues and the other groups break out. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:The Blazing Star